


Mega Poly Juice Potion

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Swap, Lots of it, M/M, Multi, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Prompto bought a mega potion and thought Poly Juice was an odd brand name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is SFW, but it wont stay that way.

Prompto had to make it up to Ignis.

He might have trained to be a member of the Crownsguard, but Prompto just wasn’t built for close quarter combat. He didn’t have the HP for it. In between Wiz Chocobo Ranch and Lestallum they’d used over a dozen elixirs on him alone, putting a decent dent in their wallet. Ignis hadn’t said anything per se, but it was hard to miss the hint of annoyance in his voice when they pulled up to Lestallum and he reminded Noct to replenish their curatives…again.

The sun had gone down an hour or so ago, cutting the city heat enough to wander around in comfort. At the moment Ignis and Gladio were browsing the spice market while Iris and Noct wandered around. Gladio called it a ‘date’ jokingly, but Prompto suspected nothing would come of it. Noctis had known Iris longer than he’d known Prompto, and Noct had told him a few times that she was like a little sister to him.

With the others occupied with their own things going on, Prompto took it upon himself to try and get his own supply of curatives. That way when he inevitably needed to cure himself, he wouldn’t be dipping into the group supply and by extension their Gil.

He made his way to Moatte’s Odds ‘n’ Ends and went to pick up a few elixirs when he saw the price tag. “Five hundred Gil each?” he said to the attendant. “Aren’t they usually only four hundred?”

The employee gave a shrug. “Supply and demand, Kid. There’ve been a lot more daemons out at night and we’ve been running low.”

Prompto’s shoulders slumped. He only had about a thousand Gil to is name. He sighed, and silently debated whether he should use the credit card his parents gave him in case of emergencies.

The clerk seemed to take pitty on him. “If you’re a bit tight on cash you can try the shop over on Diagon Alley. It’s a few streets north of here. They have off brand name stuff and the lady who runs it is a bit creepy, but you might find some stuff there for cheaper. Name of the place is Tatianna’s Mirror.”

“Really? Thanks man.”

“No problem.”

A short while later Prompto was making his way down a narrow, oddly named street. The shops all seemed to be at a cockeyed angle. “Hmm, Diagon Alley… diagonally. I get it. Very funny.” He gave a sarcastic laugh at the pun.

It wasn’t hard to find the shop. The lopsided window’s display was full of vials and bottles with varying shades of color and luminosity. The inside had some of the strangest items Prompto had ever seen for sale. Green marbles that were supposed to cast spells of fire, blizzard, or lighting, but they were way out of his price range. There were also a few throwable items that would poison, stone, or frog an enemy. Against one wall there were elaborately carved staffs, wands, and daggers. What an anomaly this place was.

“Can I help you?” said a woman that seemed to manifest next to him.

He jumped, but thankfully managed to contain his yelp of surprise. “Umm, yeah. Do you have any elixirs or potions?”

“Well we have a number of those. They’re over on the shelf by the cauldrons. Can I help you find anything specific?” She gave him a once over that made him feel like she was looking into his very soul. It made his skin crawl.

“Uuuh, no thank you. I’ll manage.” He ducked between the shelves and found the shelf he was looking for. The bottles didn’t look like any potions he’d seen for sale before. They all had odd names too, like ‘dittany’ and ‘esuna’, but finally he found something with the word ‘potion’ in it. His eyes went wide. He’d heard of mega potions before. They were supposed to cure your whole team. He squinted at the faded label. “ _Poly Juice_ ,” he read aloud. Odd brand name, but the clerk from Moatte’s had told him as much. He grabbed another potion with the brand name _Concupiscentiam_. He gathered them up and a few other remedies and headed to the counter.

 

The four of them were dragging themselves to the nearest haven after a successful hunt for a particularly aggressive griffin. They were all looking forward to a well-deserved rest after taking such a beating. None of them were hurt enough to warrant an elixir, especially with all the money they’d blown lately. “A good night sleep will do us all some good.” Ignis said as they climbed atop the glowing rocks.

Noctis groaned. “I vote we get a caravan or hotel or something tomorrow night. I don’t care where.”

“Seconded,” said Gladio, dusting some dirt out of his hair. “I need a shower.”

Surprisingly, Ignis agreed. “We should have more than enough Gil after we cash in this hunt for another night at the Leville.” He winced as he went to lift a pot of water near the camp fire.

“You alright Ignis?” Prompto asked, concerned.

“It’s just a flesh wound.”

Gladio’s hand was already in the bag of supplies. “Want a potion, Iggy?”

Ignis just waved dismissively and turned the burner on. “No, no. I’ll be alright. Don’t concern yourself on my part. We’re all a bit worse for the wear.”

Prompto noticed a lingering look between the shield and strategist, but it was gone as soon as it began. Odd. That aside, this might be a chance for the gunslinger to be useful for a change. “I have a mega potion we could use.”

The three of them perked up. Noctis even picked his head up from his lounging position near the fire. “Seriously?” the Prince said. “I didn’t think they made those anymore.”

Prompto was already pulling the grey bottle out of his pack. “Well it does look old, so I’m not sure how well it’ll work, but it’s worth a try. Right?”

Gladio shrugged. “I’ve got a few bruises I could do without before going to bed.”

“Ditto,” said Noctis. “How does it work?”

Prompto read the faded label on the back of the bottle. It was tough to see in the dim light. “It says ‘all participating parties hold the bottle together and squeeze.’” He shrugged. “Sounds easy enough.”

The three of them gathered around and each took a hold of the bottle. “You in, Ignis?” Noct asked.

Ignis stopped chopping vegetables and wiped his hands off on the towel at his hip. “Very well,” he walked up and put a hand on the bottle. All of their fingers were interlocked over the others. “That’s very proactive of you Prompto. I appreciate it.”

Prompto’s heart fluttered. The strategist had never complimented him before. “Thanks, Iggy.” He looked around at the rest of them. “Alright on the count of three. One, two, three.” They all squeezed the bottle and it dissipated. Prompto’s hand tingled furiously like pins and needles. He was sure the others felt the same as they shook their hands from the contact.

They waited for the familiar healing tingle to hit them, but a few long seconds ticked by before Noct said, “I think you bought a dud, Prom.”

“Or maybe it was too old,” Gladio offered, sitting down in one of the Coleman chairs.

Prompto sat down near the fire. “Sorry, guys.”

“It’s cool man.” Noct slapped his back. “We’re no worse off than we were.”

Prompto began to feel dizzy. “Still… sorry. Thought it’d help.”

Ignis began to make his way back to the table to finish preparing dinner. “It’s quite alright Prompto. I apologize for being too hard on you lately. Don’t feel like you need to buy extra supplies for…” The strategist turned a concerned gaze to the shield. “Gladio? Gladio are you alright?”

Prompto turned his head toward the larger man and the world began to spin.

Gladio held a hand to his head and wobbled in his chair. “Yeah… just… a little diz...” his words petered out as the large man tipped sideways and fell out of his chair unconscious.

“Gladio!” Ignis was at the shields side in an instant. He shook his shoulders, but wasn’t getting any response.

The world was getting blurry. Prompto tried to stand, but his legs weren’t cooperating. He turned to his friend who had a thousand-yard stare of his own. “Noct… what’s happening?”

He never got a response before he felt the rocky floor beneath his cheek and Prompto slipped into unconsciousness.

 

The next morning when he woke his face and shoulder were absolutely killing him from spending the night on solid rock instead of his bed roll. He felt twice as heavy as he usually did as he picked himself up. He looked around and found Ignis passed out at his side. Funny, he didn’t remember passing out next to Ignis.  He looked across the fire to see if Gladio was alright. He’d taken quite the tumble out of his chair.

He didn’t see the shield anywhere. Instead he saw Noctis on the other side of the fire, splayed out right next to… “What the fuck?” The words spilled from Prompto’s mouth in a deep baritone. He threw a hand up to his mouth and nearly tripped backwards off Ignis’ prone form. His eyes darted from one person to the other as he realized there was facial hair and chiseled jaw under his calloused fingers.

He… Prompto, was in front of him. Passed out next to the fire next to Noctis where he remembered being the previous night. Prompto looked at his feet and noticed the chair knocked over. He was where Gladio was. Holding his arms up in front of him he saw tan, tattoo covered, muscles. Not that he was really complaining at that particular part, but “WHAT THE FUCK!?” Prompto yelled.

Ignis stirred next to him. “Gladio, shut up. It’s too early to…” Ignis sat bolt upright and looked wide eyed around the camp site. He mimicked Prompto’s panic. He looked down at his hands before he felt his own face, nearly tipping the glasses off his nose. “Glaido… why… what…”

Prompto crouched down next to Ignis. “I’m not Gladio.” He swallowed. “It’s Prompto. Is that you in there, Noct?”

Ignis…Noctis nodded. “Yeah. What the hell is going on?”

Prompto looked across the fire at what he assumed to be the real Ignis and Gladio. He sighed. “I think I fucked up.”

 

X~X~X

I know how polyjuice potion is supposed to work, but I’m taking some artistic liberty here. Longer and more NSFW chapters on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

*For the sake of this fic, I’m going to pretend that nobody’s a virgin prior to this fic because even I have my own morals. That being said, onward to the porn. NSFW from here on.

It was Gladio’s voice that woke Ignis up instead of his own internal clock. “I don’t want to wake them up. _You_ wake them up.” Strange. Ignis was always the first one to rise. He could feel the warm sunlight on his back and for the briefest moment tried to remember why he was sleeping outside the tent on top of it being so late.

“This is _your_ stupid potions fault, so _you_ wake them up,” That voice was new. It sort of sounded like his, but lacked an accent. His eyes fluttered open, the only thing within his sight was the back of Prompto’s blonde head.

He reached around for his glasses, hoping they hadn’t broken when he collapsed. His hands scanned the rock sleepily for a moment before he realized that his sight was perfectly clear. He blinked hard before turning his head and looking in the distance behind the haven. Everything was in pristine, crisp, detail. Perhaps that odd potion had completely fixed his sight. He reached down and shook the blondes shoulder. “Prompto, wake…” he cleared his voice. It sounded strange. “…wake up your potion appears to have fixed…” he cleared his throat a second time. What was wrong with his voice?

He felt Gladio’s presence next to him as the larger man crouched down. “Iggy? That you?”

Ignis turned his head toward the shield to respond, but his voice caught in his throat before he could articulate an answer. He, Ignis, was standing behind Gladio, looking at him with an expression of confusion that he found alien looking on his own features.

He shot a look between the two of them. Gladio looked downright guilty. An odd expression for him as well. Ignis rubbed his eyes, he must be dreaming. Still… “Could someone please explain what the bloody hell is going on right now?”

Gladio nodded. “Yup, that’s Ignis.”

“Well of course I’m Ignis.” He pointed at his doppelganger behind Gladio. “Who is _that_?”

Gladio laughed nervously. “That… um… That’s Noct. And he…” Gladio pointed at the now stirring blonde. “…must be Gladio. I think that mega potion I bought wasn’t the healing kind of potion.”

Ignis gritted his teeth and slid his fingers up the bridge of his nose to adjust the glasses that weren’t there. By now Gladio in Prompto’s body was stirring. Ignis tried his best to keep an even tone. It wasn’t Prompto’s fault. Honestly, he should have read the bottle before they used it. “Well… We’ll just have to go back to Lestallum and find the shop that sold it to you. It’s likely they have an antidote of some kind.”

By now Gladio was awake, his blue eyes staring wide eyed at the others. “What the fuck?”

Prompto gave Gladio the same nervous smile he’d given Ignis. “Mornin’ big guy.”

Gladio shot to his feet and looked down at his lithe form. He glared at his former physique then back to the freckled torso he was currently occupying. “What. The. FUCK!?” he yelled again. He looked at Noct, “Ignis, what’s going on right now.”

Noct pointed to Ignis, “Over there, Gladio.”

Blue eyes darted around the campsite in confusion. “Ignis?” He said to the raven-haired youth.

Ignis sighed. “So, it would seem. Let’s break down camp and start heading toward Lestallum before the day grows any more confusing. We’ll try and figure things out on the way.”

 

A few hours later they were walking into the Leville after cashing in their griffin hunt. The only room left available for all four of them was a two-bedroom two-bathroom suite. It was a more Gil than Ignis wanted to spend, but they would just have to take on another hunt once this was all sorted out to pay for it. Prompto offered to put it on his credit card. Ignis told him that if they had to stay more than one night he would take him up on the offer.

As they entered the room, they let their bags drop to the ground heavily. They were all still filthy, lightly injured, and exhausted from the previous day.

Gladio looked at himself in the oversized mirror on the wall and groaned. “I’m so glad we already dropped Iris off at Caem. I don’t know how I would explain this to her.”

Ignis ran a finger up the bridge of his nose to adjust the glasses that weren’t there for the sixth time today. “Good point.” He looked around at the others. “Don’t get too comfortable. We need to find the shop, if its open yet, and get some answers before…” He smelled the air and his mouth watered. “Did one of you put coffee on already?”

Everyone shook their heads. Ignis made his way to the kitchen and found the small coffee pot cold and empty. The room, however, smelled like a mind morning café to him. “Does anyone else smell that?”

They all sniffed the air.

Gladio said, “I smell leather and roasting meat.”

“I smell Noct’s cologne,” Prompto said.

Noctis inhaled deeply and let out a content moan. “I smell the docks from Insomnia,” he sniffed again. “Bait shop and everything. The hell is going on? Another side effect of the potion?”

Gladio smelled his way around the room before coming upon Prompto’s bag. “Hey Prom, your bag is leaking some pink stuff.”

“Pink stuff? I don’t remember packing anything pink.” He opened his bag and moved things around before gingerly taking out a broken vial. “Woops, guess I put the bag down too hard.”

Ignis took the vial from the larger Prompto and read the label. The pink liquid was quickly evaporating into the air, though for Ignis the smell of coffee only got stronger. The label was smeared and written in swoopy, romantic writing, but finally Ignis managed to make out the word _Concupiscentiam._ He swallowed hard. “Prompto. Was this another potion from the same shop?”

Prompto nodded, “Yeah. Why?”

Ignis grabbed a dish towel and wrapped up what was left of the broken vial in it. “We need to find that shop. Now.”

Prompto whined and slumped his enormous shoulders. “Do we have to this second? I wanted to shower first.” He mussed his mane. “Gladio’s filthy.”

“Hey!” growled the blonde. “You would be too if you did any work.”

Prompto stuck a tongue out at him as a retort.

Ignis fought the urge to adjust his glasses again. “Everyone, with me, to the shop, now. Prompto, lead the way. We can shower when we get back.”

 

It was still odd watching Prompto and Noctis walk ahead of them in Gladio and Ignis’ bodies respectfully. Though Ignis certainly wasn’t begrudging the view. Gladio’s leather pants always did show off his toned ass just so- Ignis shook his head. Shit. He pulled his phone out and started searching the word on the bottle. His Latin was a bit rusty, but if what was stirring in his core was any indication they were all in a lot of trouble.

When the search on his phone confirmed his suspicions, he groaned.

“What’s wrong?” Gladio asked as he walked along beside him. “Other than the obvious I mean.”

Ignis only handed the phone to Glaido. When he read it he looked quizzically back to Ignis. “Why are you looking up the Latin word for ‘lust’?”

“Because,” said Ignis, “It’s what that pink potion was labeled as.”

The color might have drained from Gladio’s freckled face if it wasn’t already beat red. “Well, that explains a few things.” Ignis watched as Gladio subtly adjusted himself in his leopard print pants. “I got a nose full of that stuff.”

“As did I.” Ignis swallowed hard and tried his best not to focus on the fact that he was almost as aroused as the man standing next to him. He took a deep breath. “Hopefully the shop owner has some answers.”

They found Tatianna’s Mirror down a narrow, cockeyed street and for a moment Ignis wondered why on Eos Prompto would walk into such a place. He would have to inquire later.

The shop’s owner was busying herself with some jars of herbs behind the counter, but perked up when she saw them walk in. Prompto walked up to the counter first, though he already seemed put off by her leering at him. “Well, hello there tall dark and handsome.” She cooed and Ignis felt Gladio shutter uncomfortably next to him. It was _his_ body she was undressing with her eyes after all. “What can I do you for?”

Prompto scratched the back of his head. “Umm… yeah I was in here yesterday.” He tilted his head, so she’d look at the blonde behind him. “That potion you sold me. The Poly Juice one. Ummm…” he laughed nervously. “How long does it last?”

She looked from one party to the other before her mouth widened in a Cheshire grin. “Oh, how entertaining is this?”

“Not very.” Ignis said, ruefully.

Gladio grumbled in agreement.

“Well, it’s difficult to say how long it will last,” she said. “That one was a particularly potent one, but it’s been on the shelf for quite a while.” She put a gnarly finger to her chin in thought for a moment. “If it were shared between all four of you, then it should only last a few days. Maybe less.”

All four of them groaned in unison. Ignis personally was hoping for only a few hours. Looks like they were going to be using Prompto’s credit card for a few extra nights at the hotel after all. Ignis walked up to the counter and placed the remains of the broken vial in the napkin on the counter. “And this potion? Do you have an antidote for it?” He could already feel the heat radiating off Prompto as he stood next to him. A quick glance up showed a blush already creeping across tan skin. If Prompto was feeling anything like Ignis he was surprised the young man was maintaining his composure as well as he was.

The clerk opened the cloth napkin. Upon seeing the label her grin only got wider. “Oh this is one of my son, Puck’s potions. Quite potent, indeed.” She scanned the four of them and gave each of them a lecherous once over before wrapping the vial back up and handing it back to Ignis. “Alas, there is no antidote other than letting the potion run its course. Unless acted upon, the effects only grow stronger with time.”

Ignis’ stomach dropped. He kept his gaze straight as he gathered up the napkin, refusing to make eye contact with Gladio who was the only one who knew full well what the label on the bottle meant. The strategist cleared his throat. “Thank you for your time, Madam,” he said before turning on his heel and walking briskly out of the building.

“Oh, any time, Honey,” she cooed as the door closed behind him.

Ignis was half a block away when Gladio and the others caught up to him. “What did she mean, ‘unless acted upon’?” the shield asked.

Noctis flanked him, a concerned look crossing his flushed bespeckled face. “What was that second potion?”

Prompto grumbled another apology. Followed by something about how Gladio could wear leather pants when it was so damned hot out. Ignis inferred that it had little to do with the actual temperature of the air, considering it was still only mid-morning and comparatively cool out for Lestallum.

Ignis took a deep breath and turned to Gladio. “I believe it means exactly what you suspect it does.” He swallowed hard and tried to ignore the hungry look the blonde shield was giving him. “But I think we’re stronger than that. Let’s just get back to the hotel and get cleaned up. We’ll figure the rest out there.”

Thankfully, nobody asked any more questions until they were safely back in the hotel room. As a last-minute thought Ignis threw the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door before closing and locking it. Whatever happened, it wouldn’t do to have the cleaning crew barging in.

Prompto was already half way into his room. “I’m gonna take a shower. Gladio, do you have a clean change of clothes?”

Gladio just tossed Prompto his gym bag. “You might as well take the whole thing.”

“Thanks,” he said before disappearing into the bedroom.

Ignis and Gladio sat down on the couch and watched Noctis pace around and fidget with the collar of his shirt. “Are you alright, Noct?” Ignis asked.

He chewed on his thumbnail, a habit he’d had since he was a child. “Not really. I mean, I _am_ wearing an Ignis meat-suit.” He gestured to himself. “And on top of that I’m really fucking horny, if you absolutely need to know.”

Gladio chuckled, shrank apologetically when Ignis shot him a glare. “Sorry, that just sounded funny coming from _your_ mouth.”

Noctis didn’t seem to hear him. “I mean, I’m not stupid so I can guess what that potion that smelled like the harbor does. I want to take care of it, but…” he gestured to himself again, “…this isn’t exactly my own equipment.”

Ignis took a deep, calming breath and tried his best to ignore his own discomfort of the situation. “Noct, while I do appreciate your prudence with my form, I believe that desperate times call for desperate measures. You may do whatever you have to in order to make yourself feel better.” Noctis shot him a blatantly surprised and partially relieved look. “Just…don’t make too much of a mess.”

Noctis bit his lip. “You’re sure?”

Ignis nodded.

Noct let out a keening sigh before turning and heading to the other bedroom in a hurry. “Same goes for you Specks. Whatever you gotta do.” The bedroom door closed behind him.

The shield turned to Ignis with a wolfish grin that screamed Gladio, no matter what form he was in. “That was nice of you.”

Ignis took another long breath. His composure was fraying more with every passing second, and the fact that Gladio shifted so that his knee was touching his own wasn’t helping. He cleared his throat. “At least His Highness asked permission. I’m curious to think what the young Mr. Argentum is doing to your avatar at the moment.”

Gladio bit his lip and let out a moan. If Ignis didn’t know better he’d say his pupils dilated further. “Gods I hope it’s good. I’m sure he won’t complain about the equipment.”

Ignis eye’s widened. “You don’t mind?”

He shook his head. “Hell no. To be honest, I’m a little bit of a narcissist, and the thought of someone enjoying my body as much as _I_ do is a turn on.” Gladio inched closer to Ignis. So close in fact that he could count each flushed freckle that crossed his cheeks. “So… that leaves us to take care of our little ‘issue’. What do you say, Iggy? Wanna mess around like we used to?”

Part of Ignis, the logical part, was telling him that this was inappropriate. That he was currently borrowing the Prince of Lucis’ body and that…that…Gladio’s lips were on his.

 

_Meanwhile…_

Prompto could not take his eyes off Gladio’s body in the mirror. He’d seen his upper torso plenty, but he’d used his imagination more than once when picturing what lay beneath those spectacular leather pants. But…holy shit.

First of all, Prompto felt stronger physically than he ever had in his life. He shamelessly flexed in front of the mirror naked a few times before the only thing he was staring at was the heavy member hanging between his legs. Prompto was a little guy, but he was a fan of big cocks, and Gladio had the biggest dick he’d ever seen.

Once the hot shower had completely fogged up the mirror, Prompto decided to finally get under the water. He lathered up with the soap the hotel provided and wasted no time before wrapping his hand around that gorgeous member. Using the soapy water as lube he gave himself a few long strokes, savoring the new sensation. Somehow he’d imagined it would feel like it did with his own, but he was finding that it had its own flavor.

Different strokes for different folks, he guessed.

Part of him felt bad for this, but it was a very little part. Especially as his hand worked faster. Prompto traced the other hand along Gladio’s broad chest and nearly gasped when his fingers traced along the nipples. Holy shit they were sensitive. How the hell did the big guy walk around with these out all the time? He alternated attention between the two as he stroked himself to completion in record time, spilling his orgasm all over the marble tile wall.

Once the high had passed and the water had washed the evidence away Prompto took a moment to compose himself before finding the small bottle of provided shampoo. As he washed the grit from his hair he couldn’t help letting his thoughts wander to what it would feel like to have Gladio’s member in his mouth once they switched back to their original bodies. To have him spread him open and fuck him so hard he’d pass out. Prompto had some toys at home that were as long or wide as Gladio, but not _both_. He bit his lip thinking about it as the cock between his legs twitched at the thought.

He debated going for round two with himself before thinking that maybe someone else would want to use the shower. Rinsing the shampoo out of his hair he stepped out of the shower, dried off, and threw on a gray pair of Gladio’s workout pants.

He poked through Gladio’s spit kit and grinned when he found some Gold XL condoms and lube alongside the toothpaste. Making a mental note of it for later he quickly brushed his teeth and filled the coffee mug he’d brought in there with him with water before grabbing the gym bag and heading back out to the main room.

“The shower’s free if anyone else wants to-” Prompto froze, eyes wide and mouth agape. Ignis was lounged back along one armrest with the black t-shirt pulled most of the way up his torso. His cargo pants had been pulled down just enough to allow Gladio access to his aching cock. The cock that happened to be completely down Gladio’s throat as Ignis grabbed hold of a fist full of blonde hair.

When his best friend’s eyes turned toward him there was only the briefest moment of shock before he let out a moan and came.

The ceramic cup in Prompto’s hand shattered in his grip.

His own violet-blue eyes turned toward him as Gladio swallowed and glanced down to the renewed erection in the gray workout pants. He grinned and tilted his head towards the second bedroom. “I think Princess might need a hand or two, if you’re interested.”

Bag still under his arm, Prompto nearly sprinted into the second bedroom.

 

~X~

 

More smut to come. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, sex, sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six, I have so many more important things I should be doing right now! Ahhh! This fic has run away with me. Enjoy your porn, I need to go study!

Noctis didn’t know what was more erotic. Knowing that Ignis (and probably Gladio) were doing something sexual with his body in the other room, or the fact that Ignis had given him permission to do what he wanted with _his._

The prince shed his suspenders and unbuttoned the pinstripe shirt. After pulling it off he’d nearly tossed it into some random corner of the room before thinking twice and laying it over the desk chair instead. Being intimate with Ignis’ body was one thing, wrinkling his shirt was quite another.

He did the same with Ignis’ slacks and glasses before crawling onto the bed and laying on his back. He slid the dark purple boxer briefs down before taking a moment to appreciate Ignis’ anatomy. He’d known the man the better part of his life, but he’d never really seen him in anything less than some tank top and sweatpants in the training ring. Otherwise he was always pristinely dressed at all times, as far back as when he was six years old.

Now, he was all laid out to see. To be savored like a good meal… even if he was rock hard and very ready to go.

Noct started running his fingers up firm abs and a surprisingly toned chest. He’d seen some of Ignis’ perfectly tailored shirts straining at the buttons at times during their hunts, but he never really had the time to look at those moments. When his hands traced along his neck he shuttered unexpectedly. So he did it again with one hand as he reached down to his throbbing member with the other.

This went on for about a minute before his stomach started to tighten. It was good, but it was slow going. Not quite enough.

He bit his lip and considered something before letting his fingers drift further south and over his balls and further still. Upon contact with the tight ring of muscle a shot of pleasure rang up his spine. Oh yeah, that was better than the neck. Noct stuck his nimble fingers in his mouth and slicked them up as much as he could before turning on his side. He took his member in his one hand and slid the wet fingers of the other to his entrance. As he started to stroke as he inserted one finger and let out a low moan. “Ohhhh, fuck.” Noct had never done this to himself in the past. Honestly it had never even occurred to him.

He’d had sex with women before. He was the prince after all and the discreet retainer once in a while suited his needs when he didn’t feel like going through the awkward rigors of dating. This on the other hand, was something he would have to try again in the future on his own body. He wasn’t sure what it would feel like to him, but on Ignis it felt amazing. Especially with the effects of the potion egging him on.

He’d just inserted a second finger when the door swung open. He flinched and accidentally hit a spot inside him that send a wave of pleasure through his lower half. Still, despite that he shot his best friend a glare as he removed his fingers and rolled onto his back again. “Damnit, Prom, at least knock.” He didn’t bother covering himself though as amber eyes roamed his form.

It was almost funny to see Prompto’s awkwardly lusty expression on Gladio’s face.  “The guys said you might need a hand.”

Noct’s initial reaction was to scoff, but when he saw the stiffness in the larger man’s gym shorts it twisted his resolve. Part of him wondered if it was the potion or the fact that he’d already been so worked up that made him lick his lips at the sight. “Well, come on then.”

Prompto put the bag he was carrying down and crawled onto the bed toward his best friend. His lips ghosted over the hard member before inching his way toward Noct’s face. Briefly Noctis wondered what he looked like in his friends eyes. Would he remember Ignis in this prone form, or him? In future moments when he was alone, would Noct picture his best friend slowly crawling over him, or his shield?

All very important questions he would think about later.

“You should have seen them,” Prompto said as his pouty lips inched their way towards Noct’s as if gravity itself was pulling the strings. Their hard members rubbed against each other through the cotton of Gladio’s pants. “Your dick was in my mouth.”

Noctis didn’t think he could get any more aroused than he already was. Half worked up with his best friend/body guard looming over him with their cocks separated with only a thin layer of fabric. The thought of Ignis and Gladio using their bodies in such a way nearly undid him right there.

“Oh, that’s interesting,” Noct said in the best Ignis impression he could muster. “What do you suppose we should do to top that?”

Prompto chuckled low, like Gladio would have. “I’m always up for a challenge.” He said before lowering his lips to Noct’s pulse.

The abrasiveness of the beard against the sensitive skin of his neck pushed him off the precipice of any hesitation he may have had. He moaned and raked his hands through Prompto’s dark mane as the larger man lowered his body onto his. Pinned against the bed like this. The heat radiating from their bodies. It was more than any retainer could have ever produced.

Pulling Prompto’s face to meet his they locked lips and their tongues battled for dominance as they ground into each other. The pressure alone was nearly enough to make Noctis come, and he would have too if Prompto didn’t pull away. “I saw what you were doing when I came in,” he licked his lips. “The shop owner said we needed to ride this potion to completion…” He bit Noct’s lip. “I have lube and condoms. What do you say we see what ‘completion’ means?”

“Yes,” Noct gasped. Barely realizing what he was saying as the weight from him was lifted and Prompto reached over to the bag he’d dropped at the foot of the bed. There was some rummaging around before Prompto returned with a pump tube of lube and a gold wrapper. He tossed both aside after a liberal amount of the lube was applied to one hand. Noctis spread his legs, welcoming the rough bites and kisses that started at the inside of one knee. Prom slowly worked his way up his leg as a lubed finger teased Noct’s entrance. “Don’t hold back,” he hissed through gritted teeth. “Something tells me Iggy can take it.”

Prompto grinned devilishly and nipped Noct’s inner thigh before pushing a finger in.

Noct bucked his hips against the intrusion and surprisingly there was no pain to be had. “More,” he said as Prompto added another finger. Now it was a little uncomfortable with the thicker fingers, though Ignis’ body was adjusting accordingly. Prompto curled his fingers upward and hit the spot Noct had touched upon by accident earlier and the prince saw stars. “Gods, fuck yeah.”

Prompto scraped his facial hair along Noct’s toned inner thigh before continuing the motion to run a tongue along the underside of his cock. Noctis looked down and watched in awe the visage of his body guard took his member into his mouth and began to suck in earnest as his fingers moved within him. Ignis’ body sang against the administrations and only begged for more as Prompto added another finger. He was far too good at this.

“You’ve…oh…done this before,” Noct managed to say in between moans as a third finger was added.

Prompto pulled his head up and replaced the attention on Noctis with his free hand. “A few times. Not on Ignis I mean, but…” he curled his fingers upward and hit the sweet spot again, “I think these bodies are familiar with one another. If you catch my drift.”

Noct’s hips bucked and his cock leaked pre-come copiously at Prompto’s administrations. “You want to test that theory?” He glanced down. “Gladio looks like he has a lot to offer.”

Prompto licked his lips. “In a minute. I’m enjoying this.” He resumed lavishing attention on Noct as he twisted his fingers internally.

When Prompto applied pressure on that glorious spot again while he sucked Noctis came without warning. His whole body quaked as he emptied himself into Prompto’s mouth in hot shuttering spurts.

 When the high passed Prompto swallowed and removed his fingers. He tilted his head to the side and nipped the smooth skin of his inner thigh before smiling at Noct. “That looks good on you. Or it looks good on Ignis… it looks… fuck you know what I mean.”

Noct chuckled back and sat up, kissing Prompto as he did. Feeling the rough abrasion of the beard and the smell of Gladio’s sporty soap was not something he ever expected to experience beneath his lips, but here they were.

Now that the high of the orgasm had passed Noct suddenly realized how fresh the man on top of him smelled and how he, himself, still hadn’t gotten the chance to shower yet. He crinkled his nose. “I think I need to clean up before we continue.”

Prompto slid back off the bed and picked up the condom and lube. “We can do both.”

~

Gladio laid back against the armrest of the couch as Ignis rolled on a condom. The strategist had bounced back quickly from his orgasm while returning the favor.

Fuck, Gladio missed this.

They’d started messing around when Ignis was seventeen and Gladio eighteen. They’d wanted it to develop into more, but with their work schedule on top of being two fairly well known figures in the Citadel it didn’t seem prudent. So, instead they’d had their stolen moments after training and before meetings. In bedrooms and locker rooms, and even one time in the royal gardens. They’d almost got caught that time.

After that near-miss they’d distanced themselves physically and emotionally and reconstituted their efforts into their jobs. Ignis studied more and Gladio trained more, reconstituting their energies where appropriate. When they did cross paths, they’d been professional and regarded one another with a mockery of friendly ambivalence.

When they started this road trip they’d tried to maintain it. They really did. But more and more Gladio had let his gaze linger on his former lover. He’d savored the time they’d spent together, but intentionally kept Prompto and Noctis in between them when they had to share the tent. It had taken all of his discipline and self-control to keep his hands to himself up until now.

Well… technically these weren’t his hands.

“Ready?” Ignis said as he lined up.

Gladio nodded before Ignis entered him. Between the oral and preparation Gladio was already so very close to coming. “Fuck, Ignis…” His words were muffled as Ignis leaned in and crashed their lips together.

Gods, Prompto was sensitive. Every little spot Ignis touched was on fire. Every kiss, every bite, every thrust felt magnified and Six if Prompto’s body didn’t soak up every little bit of it. Gladio was absolutely drunk with sensation as Ignis picked up the pace.

Their bodies shone with sweat in the mid-day heat of Altissia even with the air conditioning on as they moved together. They might be in different bodies, but they still remembered the moves to this dance.

When Gladio heard Noctis cries of pleasure in the other room (in Ignis’ voice) he was done. He came _hard,_ wrapping his legs around Ignis as he clenched down around him. He could feel Ignis tremble in between his thighs and felt his breath hitch against his lips as his thrusts became erratic.

At the last instant Ignis pulled out and ripped the condom off before stroking himself to completion. He came for the second time that day all over Gladio’s freckled stomach, mixing the orgasm with Gladio’s own. While his breathing returned to normal Ignis ran a thumb through the white substance before bending down and licking it off the pale skin. Gladio’s shrinking cock gave a twitch at the scene.

He let out half a moan. “See, now I know why the kid keeps his camera handy wherever he goes. I would have loved a photo of that.”

Ignis finished cleaning up before lounging down on the blonde’s chest and looking up at him with blown out blue eyes. “Well, when things return to normal and I’m back in my own skin I might just let you take one.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Unless you prefer the view of His Highness doing this, that is.”

Gladio took his face in his hands and kissed him, tasting the both of them together. “You mean it? Not the photo part, thought that’s nice. I mean doing this again once we’re back to normal. I thought we were trying to be professional.”

Ignis hummed and laid his head on the blonde’s chest. Gladio ran his fingers through sweaty raven hair as Ignis said, “I have a feeling that there might not be any going back after this. Especially considering I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at Prompto the same again. You may be wearing his avatar, but that was his lips around my… around His Highness earlier.”

“Good point,” he said. Once they were quiet again his stomach let out a low grumble. It was only then that he realized they hadn’t eaten since… what was it, breakfast yesterday? “Hey Iggs.”

Ignis grunted, but didn’t lift his head.

“I’m gonna go rinse off if you want to order some takeout. I don’t think we’ll be getting much cooking done until this potion wears off.”

Ignis lifted his head and gave him a mischievous smirk. “How do you know it hasn’t already?”

They heard items being knocked over and a loud moan of pleasure coming from the second bedroom.

Ignis and Gladio just looked at each other. “Question withdrawn,” Ignis chuckled.

~

Noctis couldn’t fucking believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe he was being pinned against the expensive marble tile of the hotel shower. He couldn’t believe the strong hand wrapped around his cock as he bucked forward into it. And to top the whole thing off, he couldn’t believe _it fucking fit in there._

Noct honestly wasn’t sure who was more surprised, him or Prompto, when they’d managed to get that weapon of a cock past the tight ring of lubed muscle. Now that it was all the way in it took every ounce of Noct’s strength to stay standing. The hot water and slippery tile beneath his feet wasn’t helping.

Prompto kissed his shoulder and let out a strangled breath. “Holy shit, Noct…I can’t breathe. Feels so good.” He put his forehead at the base of Noctis’ skull as he slid his hands to his hips. “Let me know when I can move.”

Noctis reached down and got a good grip of the towel rack before he nodded. “Go ahead… slow. Okay?”

“Yeah.” Prompto pulled back and Noctis let out a strangled moan at the sensation’s that threatened to drown him. Even if Ignis and Gladio might have done this in the past, it must have been a while ago because…

“Six! Prom,” he moaned. Prompto froze, he must have sounded like he’d hurt him. Noctis turned toward him and saw the look of concern on his face. “It’s okay. Feels good. It’s just…intense. Gods.”

“Want me to keep going?” he asked, hesitant in a tone that was undoubtedly Prompto, despite the octave.

Noctis nodded, unable to form words. He took a deep breath and tried to relax as Prompto started moving again. He had to hand it to his best friend, his restraint was admirable given the situation.

Prompto shifted a little and hit the same spot from earlier. With so much pressure and the new angle he kept hitting it again and again. Noctis clenched his eyes and let out an unrestrained moan as his arms gave out and his elbows landed on the towel rack. Shampoo bottles and soap clattered to the floor of the shower as Prompto picked up speed.

Noctis had no idea how he hadn’t come yet. Maybe it was because he’d already come a few minutes ago. Or maybe it was the fact that he was so overloaded with sensations that his body just couldn’t pick a direction to go in. Soon the thrusts became erratic as Prompto’s grip tightened hard enough to bruise his hips. “Noct,” he gasped, “I’m close.”

Risking the lack of stability, Noct reached down and began to stroke himself in earnest. “Do it,” he moaned, “I’m right there…” With that he felt Prompto’s large body hunch over him and place his teeth at the junction of his neck and shoulder. He bit down lightly, but Noct could feel him holding back. He reached back with his other hand and grabbed a fist full of dark hair as Prompto came. Noctis was only a few strokes behind him.

Somehow, they managed to keep their footing under the hot stream of water as the waves of orgasm subsided. Prompto kissed the spot he’d almost chomped down on as he pulled out. That feeling felt almost as alien as it going in in the first place. His friend seemed to know how he felt, because soon the emptiness was filled with three fingers again. Prompto smiled against the side of Noct’s face as he gently stroked the sensitive prostate, leaking a few final drops of cum out of Noctis before withdrawing completely.

Prompto slid the glass shower door aside long enough to toss the condom in the toilet before closing it again.

Noctis took a long, trembling breath as he tried to compose himself. “That… was…” He felt shampoo be squeezed onto the top of his head and strong fingers work it into a lather. He was about to say that he could wash his own hair, but at the moment none of his limbs were working. “Thanks, Prom.”

“No prob, Buddy.”

 

~X~

On the next episode of Mega Poly Juice Potion, Ignoct and Promptio and maybe even an orgy. Woo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5300 words of unadulterated smut. Enjoy  
> Thanks to Goldslactuar on Tumblr for the cover art for this chapter.

 

Gladio was lounging on the couch and reading his book when Prompto and Noctis finally made their way back to the common room. He looked over the pages and smirked at the blushes that still crossed their features. He’d never seen himself or Ignis look so sheepish before. “Have fuuuuun?” he said, swinging his leg over the armrest playfully, as he imagined Prompto would.

Noctis turned a deeper shade of red. “None of your business.”

Gladio closed his book and put it aside. “Well, it kind of is. Considering you sounded like you were on the receiving end of my-”

“Hey!” Prompto cut in.

Gladio chuckled to himself. “Oh, I’m just messin’ with you two. You’re so easy to get worked up.” They both shot him a glare and Gladio had to admit it looked a bit more intimidating from this angle. He shrugged to deflate the situation. “Anyway, Iggy’s in the shower and the food should be ready for pickup. You guys want to come with?”

Noctis shook his head and yawned. “I’m gonna try and grab a nap while I can.”

“I’ll go,” Prompto went to the front door and grabbed his shoes before thinking for a moment and picked up Gladio’s boots instead.

“I’m still getting used to it too,” Gladio offered as Noct replaced him on the couch and closed his eyes. It was odd seeing Ignis’ form lounging with a leg over an armrest, his hair un-styled, and his glasses propped up on his brow. “Prom,” he whispered. When the larger man looked at him he pointed to Noct and pantomimed a camera. Prompto smiled and took his phone out and took a few pictures before they quietly slipped out the door.

They arrived at the small stall Ignis had ordered food from and the man behind the counter apologized and told them it would be another ten minutes or so. Gladio shrugged and looked around the busy streets. They wandered around the corner before heading into a nearby convenience store. The air conditioning hit him like a wall and Gladio ran his fingers through his blonde hair to let the cold air get to his scalp. “I don’t know how people live here year-round,” he said as he browsed the coolers and pulled out a case of beers. He figured they’d go well with dinner.

Prompto glanced outside and smirked before looking back at him. “Looks like most of them wear close to nothing all year.” He pointed at one girl walking down the street. “That cougar would be arrested in Insomnia for public indecency in those shorts.”

Gladio followed his gaze. The woman was probably around fifty and was most certainly not built for that tube top and hot pants. “Cindy wore it better,” he offered and Prompto laughed. Gladio looked down at his svelte form and got a mental image of his own. “Or maybe you would. Can’t be sure till I see it though. Maybe I’ll buy some while I’m here and stand in front of a mirror,” he joked. He loved watching the photographer get flustered. “Can’t be too hard to find.”

Prompto seemed unfazed. “I have a pair already. I just don’t wear it in public.” Now it was Gladio’s turn to be surprised. It must have shown on his face because Prompto leaned closer to him. “I think we’re past being embarrassed about little things like a pair of hot pants. Right, Gladio?”

He swallowed, he certainly wasn’t used to having someone bigger than him looming over him. Especially with the hungry look Prompto was giving him. Six, was that the way he appeared to people? No wonder everyone said he was intimidating. “Right.” He cleared his throat and pulled a bottle of water out of the cooler as well.

A moment later the two of them were waiting in line to pay for their items. Gladio idly browsed the shelves and subtly grabbed another pack of condoms before they made it to the counter. He’d come twice in the last two hours, but if the stirring in his core was any indication the potion still had some unfinished business.

Prompto shifted his weight behind him and bumped into his back in the narrow isle. The photographer seemed oblivious of the contact.

Gladio had been on the receiving end of Ignis with the prince’s proportions and that was amazing. especially being as sensitive as the blonde was. He wondered what it would be like being on the receiving end of the monster contained in the leather pants behind him. Under normal conditions Gladio might fear he’d break the smaller man in half, but… these were not normal conditions. Maybe it was time to see what this little freckled body could take.

Gladio looked around and made sure nobody was looking and shifted the weight of the beer so he was holding it under one arm. Slowly, he reached back and ran a hand over the bulge in the pants behind him. He glanced up at the security camera just in time to see Prompto’s eyes snap wide in surprise. A smirk tugged at his lips as he watched the larger man behind him start to fray around the edges as he stroked. He knew exactly how hard to rub to yield a reaction without providing any actual relief. Lithe fingers massaged along the length just so, oblivious to the patrons around them. He could feel the flesh hardening beneath the leather and gave a particularly hard grab. Prompto’s breath hitched behind him just as the line began to move.

The smaller man released his grip and casually placed the beer and other items on the counter before paying. He stole a glance at Prompto readjusting himself in his pants before paying for his soda and following him out. “Are you nuts?” Prompto said when they were back on the sweltering roads. “Someone could have seen you.”

Gladio turned and shot the photographer a mischievous leer. “Sorry, it’s tough to keep my hands to myself with such a sexy hunk of man-flesh following me around.” He chuckled at his own compliment. Prompto glared lustily back at him.

They rounded a dark corner, heading back to the take-out place when suddenly Prompto pulled the case of beer out of his hand and used his other hand to pin him against the brick wall. “Ouch! Prom, what are you…”

Prompto got real close to his face. “If you’re trying to play some sort of sexy game of chicken I can tell you right now you’re going to lose.”

Gladio chuckled. He loved a challenge. “Yeah? And why is that?”

“Because,” Prompto leaned in and rubbed his still hard member against Gladio, resulting in an unintentional gasp from the blonde. “I know exactly where all my buttons are. I know exactly where I want to be touched and how hard I like to be fucked. So, it wouldn’t take long for me to have you coming undone in public.” Gladio had never heard the gunslinger speak like that before and it was sending every ounce of blood he had southward. “Besides, I’m just some nameless plebe from Insomnia. _You,_ on the other hand are the noble son of the Amicitia family. And I can think of a few depraved things to do that you wouldn’t want in the local gossip column.” Gladio swallowed hard. The gunslinger had a point. “So…” Prompto ground their members together through the fabric again and Gladio let out another suppressed gasp. “…since you chose to get me all hot and bothered in public, what do you propose we do about it?”

~

Ignis exited the bathroom to find Noctis sleeping soundly on the couch, but the hotel room otherwise empty. Prompto must have gone with Gladio to get the food.

He was still getting used to not needing glasses to see. He kept going to take them off before he got in the shower and he even looked around for them once he was dressed. Old habits die hard.

At least he’d found a clean pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt in Noctis’ bag. The rest of their clothes needed some thorough washing before they left. Ignis would have to inquire whether the Leville had a dry-cleaning service.

He looked back over at his own sleeping form on the couch before a pang of guilt hit him. Sure, he had acted partially under the effects of the potion with an old lover, but it still felt wrong to do so in Noctis’ body. Ignis was walking around in royal flesh and blood. He shouldn’t have acted so rash.

Still, he was curious what had transpired in the other room while Noctis and Prompto took their own bodies for a ride. Ignis bit his lip at the memory of Gladio (the real Gladio) inside him so many years ago. Hearing his own desperate moans coming from the other room earlier had only added oxygen to the fire that the potion had reignited. He knew for certain that he would seek Gladio out again when this was all over. Of that there was no question.

But in addition to that, now that he’d become more intimate with Highnesses body, and visa versa he was curious if… Perhaps the embers that had been smoldering beneath the ground since he was six could use a little air as well.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door to the hotel room swinging open so fast it nearly left a dent in the brass door stop. Noctis was yanked violently out of his slumber as Prompto and Gladio stormed in and dumped the food they ordered and other groceries down on the bar. They didn’t say so much as a word of greeting before they nearly tripped over each other on their way to the bedroom. The door slammed behind them just before weight hit the mattress so hard Ignis felt it through the floor.

By now Noctis was sitting bolt upright and rubbing his eyes. “What the hell was that?”

“My guess would be a testosterone laden train just made its way through our humble little suite.”  Ignis said as he poked through the food they’d ordered. Thankfully Prompto hadn’t knocked any of the containers open in his haste. He found the vegetable stir-fry he’d ordered and cracked open the provided chopsticks. Normally he’d plate it and sit down properly, but his hunger outweighed his decorum for once. He was several large mouthfuls in by the time Noctis approached and poked through the contents of the bag.

“What did you end up ordering me?”

Ignis swallowed his mouthful. “There’s some crab ragoons, boneless spare ribs, chicketrice curry, anak and broccoli, and some eggrolls. Take your pick. I know you must be hungry.”

Noctis poked around before deciding on the ragoons and unceremoniously stuffed a whole one in his mouth. Ignis paused at the sight and suppressed the look of displeasure. He didn’t much care for watching himself stuff his face like a drunken teenager. Though when Noctis cracked one of the beers open and chugged half of it, he supposed he really wasn’t too far off. When Noctis burped, his resolve cracked. “Could you _please_ use one iota of the table manners you were brought up with?”

Noctis stuffed half of another ragoon into his mouth. “No can do, Specks. I’m starving.” He pulled another beer out of the case. “If you prefer I could shotgun a beer instead. Do you still have the Regalia keys lying around?”

“Absolutely, not.”

Noctis pouted. “Aww, is Ignis upset with the sight of him letting loose?”

Ignis didn’t dignify the question with an answer. Instead he put a piece of broccoli in his mouth and tried his best to ignore the moans coming from the second bedroom.

Noctis glanced over to him with another mouth full of food. “Wha’ rr ooo eeetn?”

Ignis rolled his eyes. “Could you please swallow your food before speaking?” He ate a bite of pepper and onion.

The Prince swallowed. “What are you eating?” he grimaced. “Are you making me eat vegetables?”

Ignis looked down at his food and back to Noct before smirking at him. “I suppose I am. Got to get some vitamins and minerals into you while I can.” He ate a piece of mushroom to prod the prince further. “The tides have turned. Eh Highness?”

Noctis reached over the bar to take the container, but Ignis moved away in time. “Give me that.”

Ignis chuckled and dodged another grab. “I think not. I’m still hungry.”

Noctis moved the food out of the way and crawled over the bar. “Give it,” he said before jumping toward him.

Something in Ignis took hold and in a flash of blue he was on the other side of the room. A bewildered Noctis slammed into the refrigerator where he stood only a second ago. Ignis looked over to Noctis and smiled. Now this was interesting. He popped another piece of broccoli into his mouth as the prince ran around the bar toward him. “That’s not fair, Ignis.”

Ignis warped again an instant before Noct got the container out of his hand. They did this little game of cat and mouse several times, Ignis taunting him by eating another vegetable whenever he missed. The prince was relentless, but by now the container was mostly empty.

Standing next to the couch Ignis waited for Noctis to get close before trying to warp again. This time nothing happened and he suddenly felt a little light on his feet. Noct tackled him full force into the couch as the container fell to the floor. Noctis smirked down at him victorious as Ignis realized he must have run out of magic for the time being. He’d seen it happen to Noct in the field, but to experience it first hand was dizzying.

“Gotcha,” said the prince, grinning like an idiot.

It was just now that he realized Noct had him pinned to the couch, his whole body resting against him. Ignis was still shirtless from the shower and Noct was only wearing one of Ignis’ undershirts and slacks. Their noses were only inches apart from one another. When blue eyes met green Noct’s cocky smile faded. He could feel the other man’s heartbeat through his chest as Noct’s pupils widened.

There was some hesitation, but when Noct glanced down at Ignis’ lips the strategist just went for it. Ignis’ first thought was that it was odd kissing himself, but when he closed his eyes all he could feel was Noctis. The voice and proportions didn’t matter. All that was beneath his lips was the faint aftertaste of take-out and the prince. How many times had he wanted to do this, but would never let himself admit it? He was the right hand of the future king and he would have never risked the loss of trust or planted the seed of awkwardness for a wayward fantasy.

But now, as hands traced along his abs as a hardening member ground down into his thigh, those reservations were forgotten. The sounds of their kisses were only broken with half gasped moans. Ignis traced a hand up the back of Noctis’ head and grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled hard. It was one of his secret little kinks, having his hair pulled, and when Noct let out a pleasurable gasp Ignis took a moment to enjoy the view. Throat exposed Ignis leaned in and captured Noct’s pulse in his mouth and was rewarded with a few hard thrusts against his own aching member.

“Fuck, Ignis…”

He leaned in a little further and bit down lightly on an earlobe. “Yes, Highness?”

Noctis seemed to have a difficult time finding words. “Do you want to… oh shit…” Ignis had slid a hand down the back of his slacks and grabbed a fist full of flesh, pushing their bodies together harder.

“Very much so,” he whispered into the shell of his ear and licked it again. “What position would you prefer? I topped last time.”

“I… gods… I was bottom, but…I wanna try switching it up.” He looked down at him, his lips swollen from kissing and Ignis didn’t think he was even capable of looking that debauched.

“Have you…” he corrected. “Has your body ever done that before. Be on the receiving end I mean?” Noct paused, then shook his head. “Give me just a moment then.”

He released Noct’s hair and slid out from beneath him. His body felt cold from the absence, but he needed to grab some supplies. He didn’t bother to knock as he entered the bedroom that Gladio and Prompto were currently in. They didn’t appear to notice him, and continued their activities.

Ignis froze half way down to his bag and tilted his head at what he saw. _Good lord,_ he thought to himself at the sight. He wasn’t even sure that was physically possible, and yet here it was in front of him. He would have to inquire about the physics later.

Grabbing his things, he took one last look at the two before biting his lip and closing the door quietly behind him.

“They sound like they’re having fun,” said Noct as Ignis returned to the common room. He’d already taken off his shirt and slacks and was sitting on the couch in only his dark briefs. He was idly rubbing himself through the fabric as the moans escalated from the other room.

“You have no idea. We may end up with a noise complaint if they keep that up.” He put down the condoms and lube on the coffee table before sliding off his sleep pants and laying them to the side as well. He debated how he should approach this, but considering Noct’s lack of experience in this matter he thought it better to take the lead.

Kneeling down on the floor before his prince he slid his hands up familiar thighs before lowering his mouth to the throbbing cock beneath the cotton. Noctis let out a quiet moan and leaned his head back on the couch. Ignis slid his fingers around the fabric as Noct lifted his hips so he could pull them down. “What should I do?” the prince asked.

Ignis shook his head. “I’ll take care of everything. You just enjoy yourself.” He saw a bit of hesitation in Noct’s expression. “We’ll take it slow.”

Reaching over, Ignis added a liberal amount of lube into one hand and reached down to his own entrance before taking Noctis in his other. He inserted a finger into himself and winced slightly at the intrusion. This might take a minute. In the meantime he bent down and ran a tongue along the member in front of him. Noctis hips bucked before he did it again, massaging himself with lubed fingers while he worked.

After sufficient teasing, he added a second finger before sliding his lips down over the head, licking lazily as he moved his hand up and down the shaft. Noctis raked his fingers through raven hair as Ignis worked slowly. “Fuck, Iggy. You’re so good at that.”

Ignis released him with an audible pop before lowering to lavish some attention on his balls. He was rewarded when Noct’s breath caught in his throat.

Watching his prince come undone was encouraging his efforts below as he added a third finger and moaned when he hit his prostate. Part of him pictured Noct’s view at the moment. How he could see the prince of Insomnia sucking his dick while he fingered himself. The thought itself made Ignis bold and he pushed his fingers deeper and scissored them apart to stretch the muscle wide. His dick twitched at the sensation and finally he felt he was ready.

Pulling his fingers out he tore a condom wrapper open and slid it onto Noct before climbing onto him with one leg on each side of his hips. Ignis liberally applied more lube onto the cock beneath him before kissing his prince again. “Ready?” he asked. Noctis just nodded.

He slid down slowly, savoring the resistance and almost pleasurable burn as the head entered. Noct’s hands were on his ass and he could feel him shaking as Ignis lifted before lowering back down on him again. And again. And again. Each time he went further down as he accommodated for the slightly above average size of the cock inside him.

Noct’s forehead was resting against his collar bone as he bottomed out, and the prince let out a breath he was holding. “So, tight… you okay?”

Ignis nodded and kissed him before rising up and lowering again slowly. He wasn’t sure what was better, discovering that Noct’s prostate was unusually easy to hit with every slide down, or that it was his own cock that was doing it. Either way it didn’t take long before he started to move faster. Noct’s fingers dug into his ass cheeks when he became emboldened and began to thrust up to match him.

Eventually, having his prostate hit so many times in succession was taking its toll and Ignis’ legs began to tremble. Thankfully Noctis picked up the slack and held him tight as he thrust up at a glorious rhythm. Ignis never once had to touch himself before he came in intense spurts between them.

Before the high even passed Noctis grabbed him around the waist to hold them together before lowering him onto his back and resumed his desperate thrusts. Noctis leaned down and kissed him with trembling lips before his brow knotted together and he came. Ignis could actually feel it through the condom and part of him wanted so badly to try it again without one in the future. The thought of him being filled with his lovers cum made his dick twitch anew as Noct slowed to a stop.

They stayed together for a moment as Noct leaned his head onto Ignis chest while his breathing returned to normal. “Wow,” he gasped.

Ignis smiled and ran his fingers through brunette spikes. “Indeed,” he said, smiling. “Though I think you got carried away there toward the end. Apologies if you’re a little sore when you get your body back.”

Noctis kissed his chest and smiled. “Worth it.”

The sound of the head board banging into the wall in the other room pulled them back from their amorous stupor. There was so much yelping and moaning coming from the other room that it was difficult to distinguish who it was coming from.

Ignis tilted his head toward the room. “Care to see what they’re up to?”

Noctis only smiled deviously and nodded.

~

_A few minutes ago…_

After dumping the food onto the counter Gladio and Prompto nearly tripped over each other on the way to the bedroom. The door wasn’t even closed before they were shedding their shoes and shirts. Prompto’s pants were still around his ankles as Gladio tackled him. The back of Prompto’s legs hit the bed and they both went tumbling down onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs.

There was so much groping and fondling it was difficult to figure out where the shield ended and the gunslinger began.

At some point Prompto ended up with his tattooed back to the headboard as Gladio slid a tongue down the well-earned abs. He wrapped pale fingers around the enormous member and Prompto had to choke a gasp when he realized the fingers barely even touched.

Gladio didn’t seem too surprised, of course. “I don’t know,” he said, stroking it. “I don’t think it’ll fit.”

Prompto looked down at him challengingly. “Oh, we’ll make it fit,” he smirked. “By the way, I’m not sure if you figured it out earlier, but I don’t have much of a gag reflex.”

Gladio slid his pink tongue along the underside of the prodigious member. “We’ll have to test that out,” he said before lowering his lips down past the head. He bobbed a few times before it began to hit the back of his throat and, as promised, he didn’t gag. Instead his mouth filled with thick saliva mixed with pre-cum. He pushed harder down, seeing how much he could swallow.

Prompto seemed to sense his determination to try it out, because he was getting up on his knees to allow for a better angle. Now Gladio was on all fours as large fingers traced through blonde locks, egging him on. “You can do it,” Prompto said above him.

Gladio took a deep breath before wrapping his lips around it and leaned forward. It hit some resistance at the back of his throat, but with a little help from the hand on his head it began to push further. His eyes rolled back in his head as he imagined what this looked like. He pushed further and before he knew it his nose was buried in dark curls.

Holy shit.

He pulled back in surprise and gasped for air. There were thick strips of saliva stretching between them as Prompto leered down at him. “Told you.”

Gladio looked up at him, “Oh you are so doing this when we’re back to normal. I have to see it.”

Prompto pointed a thumb to the oversized mirror on the dresser next to them. “You can right now.”

Gladio glanced over and nearly came right then and there. He looked absolutely debauched and he fucking loved it.

Not hesitating another second, he leaned forward and resumed where he’d left off as Prompto let out low moans above him. Strong fingers fisted around blonde hair as he was pushed further and harder with each adjoining thrust into his mouth. He looked into the mirror to his right and was surprised to see Ignis looking at them in the reflection. Gladio decided to give him a show and pushed all the way down again and held it there for a few seconds.

Involuntary tears flowed down his cheeks and his jaw ached, but listening to the noises Prompto was making was worth it. When he came up for air, gasping and covered in saliva, Ignis was gone.

Part of him was disappointed.

Before he had time to resume what he was doing, Prompto was flipping him over so he was on his back. His cock still glistening as he grabbed the vial of lube and dumped half of its contents into his hand. He palmed it against Gladio’s entrance as he began to place hot kisses and light bites all the way down Prompto’s torso. He inserted two fingers without buildup and Gladio jumped as he cured his fingers to hit his prostate. The lube was dripping down the crack of his ass as Prompto took his cock in his mouth.

Gladio gripped the blankets beneath him as Prompto worked his mouth and fingers together furiously. “Somebody’s…ahh!” Prompto added a third finger, “…impatient.”

“Wouldn’t you be?” Prompto said and added a fourth finger. This time it burned with resistance as he worked. “In case you haven’t guessed, I have a bit of a size-difference kink. This will keep me in spank-bank material for years.”

Gladio’s face was hot as he looked down. “Don’t bother with a condom then,” he growled. “I have a few kinks of my own.”

Prompto visibly shuttered at the thought. “Alright.”

With that said Prompto got up onto his knees and slathered on even more lube to his throbbing cock before positioning it. Pulling pale legs up to his shoulders before he looked up. Green eyes locked with amber before he pushed in.

Gladio’s breath hitched as he bit down on his knuckles. Even with the preparation, he was still a lot smaller than the form bearing down on him. When he felt the head pop in he saw stars as fresh tears flowed down his cheeks. “Whoa, whoa, just a sec.” Held a pale hand against toned abs for a moment while he caught his breath. Good lord, he’d never imagined what it would be like being on the receiving end of that thing. He’d have to buy Ignis one hell of a drink the next chance he got.

A few deep breaths later he removed his hand and nodded for Prompto to continue. He pushed slowly, inch by inch as Gladio mashed a pillow into his face and screamed. When he was bottomed out Prompto waited a few seconds before pulling nearly all the way out and pushing back in again at a torturously slow pace.

He could feel Prompto’s head loll against his shin. “Holy shit… holy shit…” Prompto was chanting with each thrust.

Finally, the pain began to subside as pressure and pleasure began to trump it. Gladio moved the pillow aside as he slid his hand down to take his cock in his hand. He was already leaking pre-cum as he stroked himself. The pressure against his prostate was intense and he could already feel the coil of orgasm winding up inside him.

Prompto moved and allowed one of his legs to fall off his shoulder, effectively shifting Gladio to one side as he continued to thrust into him at a fevered pace. Gladio propped himself up on one elbow and looked up into the mirror. Prompto’s eyes were closed as he bit his lip and dug his fingers into the inside of his calf. The headboard was starting to bang against the wall with every thrust.

Gladio got a better look at the mirror and blinked in surprise. No fucking way.

He let out a moan so loud that Prompto snapped his eyes open and stopped moving. “Oh shit. Sorry, are you alright?”

“Gods, don’t stop.” He panted and put his hand on a tattooed shoulder. “Keep fucking me and look down.”

Prompto looked confused for a moment before he pushed in again. Gladio watched haughtily when Prompto noticed the bulge that was forming on the freckled lower abs with each thrust. He didn’t know if the gunslinger was going to come, laugh, or cry as he grabbed his leg and pushed in as far as he could go. The expression on his face was priceless.

Gladio slid his hand down so that he could feel his cock rub against the underside of the muscle.

Something must have snapped in Prompto because he grabbed Gladio’s hips and began thrusting erratically like his life depended on it. “Oh em gee, so good. So fucking good.” He moaned. “You better fuck me like this later. Oh, gods.”

Gladio himself was letting out shameless moans as he stroked himself while his ass was assaulted. There were too many sensations. Too many.

When Prompto thrust one last time and gasp he could feel him coming in hot spurts within him. Gladio gave himself a few more strokes and he toppled over the edge too. He didn’t think it was possible to come this hard. His body convulsed as he clenched down onto the member still pulsing within him. The edges of his vision blurred and for a moment he thought he might pass out from the overload.

A few gasping breaths later he felt Prompto pull out. He felt woefully empty as cum leaked out and dripped down the inside of his thigh.

He nearly decided to just lay there and fall asleep when he felt Prompto tap his side. He rolled over to see Ignis and Noct standing in the doorway, grinning furiously. Noctis began to slowly clap. “That was quite the show.”

Gladio scoffed. “Shut up, Princess.”

Noctis shook his head. “Oh no, after taking a cock like that _you’re_ the Princess now.”

Everyone, even Gladio, laughed.

~X~

One more chapter to go, and it’s gonna be a doozie.

If anyone has any last minute suggestions, now's the time to tell me!

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orgy. Plain and simple.

A few hours after his aggressive romp with… well… himself, Prompto was still as horny as ever.  After they’d finished Prompto had showered and ate some food. As he threw out his beer can he idly wondered if the potion was still in effect or it was just him being his usual filthy minded self. Prompto couldn’t really tell for sure. He’d lusted after his traveling companions pretty much since he’d met them.

Noct started off as a friend, but slowly he’d gotten his hooks into his heart and by then his libido had finally caught up with him. He could still vividly remember the first time he jerked off to the thought of Noct’s mouth wrapped around his cock. It was pretty much then that Prompto just about gave up on flirting with girls.

Not including Cindy, of course. She was an exception.

When he initially met Ignis he was more intimidated than anything. Not by the man’s stature, but by the aura he gave off. Ignis seemed like the kind of guy to be super proper and refined to a hard edge, but if you messed with someone he cared about he’d stab you where you stood. And to be fair he _was_ like that, but Prompto had warmed up to the man’s other qualities as well. His determination, dedication, loyalty, and patience to name a few. It wasn’t long after he’d gotten to know him that Prompto started to really appreciate quite how good Ignis looked in his perfectly fitted shirts and suspenders. Like an expensive present in really nice wrapping paper.

And that accent. Yum.

Meeting Gladio made Prompto realize he had a size kink the moment he saw him. Holy shit, did he have a size kink! It was barely a week after he’d met the body guard with Noctis in the arcade for the first time that he was walking out of an adult store with some new XL toys. The thought of being on the receiving end of the tool currently in his own pants made goosebumps rise on his skin. He couldn’t fucking wait.

But would things be like that after the potion really wore off? Would everyone go back to the way things were? Would they all just pretend it didn’t happen and carry on with their road trip? Prompto really hoped not. He, for one, would never forget this. Even if they didn’t do anything with each other like this ever again Prompto still had a lifetime supply of spank-bank material from this little ‘accident’.

Glancing out the sliding door to the balcony he saw Noctis leaning over the railing in the strategist’s body, looking out into the twilight of the city. Ignis was in the kitchen tidying up from the take-out and Gladio was taking a nap on the couch. He didn’t blame him one bit. He would be exhausted too.

Prompto had been half hard for about twenty minutes now and thinking about all that had transpired in the past few hours had him ready to go all over again. Considering Gladio was passed out and Ignis was busy, Prompto decided to go out to the balcony. Noctis didn’t turn around when he slid the door open and stepped out into the humid air. Prompto slid the door closed again before stepping up behind Noctis and wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist and burying his face into brunette locks. “Hey,” Prompto said and placed a kiss on the back of his friends neck.

Noctis moaned lightly and leaned back into his lips. “Hey,” he replied. Prompto pressed forward and rubbed his hardening member into Noct’s toned bottom. “Ready to go again already? You’re an animal.” Noct chuckled.

Prompto ran his hands up the white cotton undershirt and enjoyed the feeling of toned muscle under his fingers. Noct hadn’t bothered to put on any of Ignis’ usual layers after getting dressed again. “You bet I am. What about you?” He traced his hands over fit pectorals and lightly pinched his nipples just enough to hear Noct’s breath hitch.

The smaller man reached back and grabbed a fistful of dark hair before pushing back onto Prompto’s now rock hard cock and moaned. Prompto’s heart was hammering in his chest as Noct rubbed against him and yanked his hair. “I think the potion is getting worse… or better… you know what I mean.” Noctis turned around and palmed Prompto through the gray sweatpants. Now it was Prompto’s turn to moan. “But I don’t know if I can take you again. I’m still pretty sore. But,” Noct reached around and slipped his other hand down the back Prompto’s pants and gave his ass a particularly hard squeeze. “What do you say about being on the receiving end in this body?”

Prompto let out a shuttering breath. He’d never even pictured Gladio bottoming in his fantasies, but now… with Noct’s fingers inching further down his crack it was pretty much _all_ he was picturing. “Bedroom?” Prompto asked.

Noctis shook his head. “No, let’s go to the living room. Maybe give Gladio and Ignis a show. It’s not like they’d be looking at anything new.” He leaned in and kissed him passionately. With one hand Prompto held Noctis tight to his body while the other hand fumbled behind him for the door handle. He practically tripped over the door-jam as they backed into the room. Their hands roamed each other’s bodies at a feverish pace while they toppled onto the second couch.

Prompto knew Ignis was watching from the kitchen, and it only ramped up his libido as Noct pulled his shirt off, allowing access to that beautiful chest. Prompto leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard enough that he was sure there would be a mark. Noctis moaned loudly and scraped his nails along Prompto’s back. He liked that sound so he moved to the other nipple and repeated the process. All the while Noct was rutting up into his abs from beneath him. The touch, the sounds, the smell of his lover beneath him was driving Prompto absolutely wild. He wanted -needed- more.

Sliding his tongue down, Noct lifted his hips to allow him to slide off his pants and Prompto wasted no time taking the aching cock in his mouth. Noctis sat up a little bit and Prompto adjusted as well so that he was kneeling on the floor while he sucked him off. “Oh Six, Prom… Gods I can’t wait to fuck you.”

 _Me neither_ , he thought as Noct thrust up into his mouth.

Suddenly there was a hand on his lower back. Based on the touch Prompto guessed it was Ignis. The strategist slid the gray sweatpants down, exposing his ass and cock to the airconditioned room. Prompto continued to work as he felt a lubed finger trace down his ass crack and liberally apply the cool fluid around the tight ring of muscle. He slowed his sucking for a moment as a finger was inserted and he moaned around the cock in his mouth.

Noctis bucked up into his throat as he did, nearly choking him. “Oh shit. Iggy, whatever you just did do it again,” Noct said, his fingers tangling into the dark mane.

“My pleasure.” Ignis inserted another finger and worked them in and out before curling them just so.

Prompto saw stars as he felt the heavy cock between his legs start to leak. Oh, Gods Ignis knew exactly where to press. He wanted it again, but Ignis seemed to be intentionally avoiding it as he worked his fingers in and out torturously slow. Only once every tenth push did he twist his fingers just right. Prompto felt his face get hot when Ignis added a third finger and curl them all down on his prostate at once. When he began to flutter his fingers Prompto had to stop what he was doing and lay his head down on Noct’s thigh while he panted. “Ahh… ahhhh… Ignis.” He could feel his orgasm charging at him like an angry behemoth. Ignis moved his hand faster. “Oh, Gods don’t stop. I’m gonna come… Fuck…”

Suddenly a strong grip wrapped around his balls and the base of his cock. Squeezing hard enough to choke off the orgasm just as it was about to hit him. He shot a glare to the side to see Gladio smirking at him, devious blue eyes sparkling. “Just a sec, big guy. Iggy’s not done with you yet.”

Prompto would have hit him if he wasn’t wearing his body. “What- ahh!” Prompto yelped as Ignis started to move his hand furiously inside him again before winding up with his free hand and smacking his ass _hard_. Gladio still had a death grip on him as his orgasm was denied again and again and… he was going to lose his mind. His whole body was hot as he panted into Noct’s thigh, his fingers squeezing his leg so hard he was certain he would bruise.  

“Noct,” Prompto pleaded to his friend. “Make them stop… or finish… or something. It’s too much. Ahh!” He cried out as Ignis smacked him again on the other side. His skin was tingling from the impact.

Noctis just looked down at him and shook his head. “Sorry, Prompto. I can’t help you,” he said in the best Ignis accent he could muster and smirked, running his fingers through Prompto’s hair. “His Highness does what His Highness wants.”

Gladio gave him an extra squeeze. “It is your fault we’re all like this, you know.”

Prompto whined as he was smacked again.

Ignis must have taken pity on him because he slowed his assault and pulled out slowly. “Let go of him, Gladio. I think he’s suffered enough.” He turned to Noctis. “He should be ready for you now, Noct.”

Prom bit his lip and hung his head in relief. He’d never been this worked up in his life. So painfully close to orgasm his legs were shaking.

“Get on your back, Prom,” said Noctis and Prompto was all too eager to comply. The plush carpet felt good against his back as he laid down. Ignis handed the vial of lube to Noctis before shedding himself of his pants. Prompto tilted his head up as Ignis crouched down on his knees and pressed the head of his dick to Prompto’s lips. He didn’t hesitate as he opened his mouth and let him in. Part of him was just now registering that he had the Prince of Lucis’ cock in his mouth, but it was soon trumped by the feeling of a cock sliding into him. Noctis started off slow, but thanks to Ignis’ preparation there was almost no discomfort. Instead his body reacted by toeing the edge of orgasm almost immediately.

If Gladio grabbed him again he _was_ going to punch him. Even if it meant a black eye for himself later.  

Noctis moved slow as did Ignis. Prompto was being filled by both ends and it was just about too much for him. So, when a generously lubed hand began to stroke him he nearly broke. Ignis pulled out for a moment to let him look down as Gladio, facing Noctis, lined up and impaled himself. Noctis picked up pace as Gladio moved up and down a few times and that was it. Prompto grabbed Gladio by the hips and came harder than he ever had in his life.

Noct had to stop for a moment as he clenched down on him and gasped. “Holy shit Glad… Prom… whoever the fuck you are. How are _those_ muscles so strong too? Six!”

Gladio’s head just lolled back from his position on his lap and seemed to enjoy the sensation of being filled.

Ignis waited patiently for the high to pass before he tapped Prompto’s chin and tilted his head back. Now that his own orgasm had passed he was able to concentrate on the strategist as once again his mouth was filled. Ignis grabbed the hair on the back of his head and tilted him just so as he unabashedly began to face-fuck him.  

He heard Noctis say, “Damn, that’s hot,” before he started to move again. All the combined sensations kept his dick rock hard inside the blonde and Prompto could feel another orgasm winding up within him. Astra’s bless Gladio’s stamina.

The thrusting into his mouth slowly grew erratic as the fingers gripping his hair tightened. It seemed even Ignis had the limits of what he could tolerate. “Prompto, I…” he managed to get out as a warning. He almost pulled out, but Prompto wasn’t having it. He wrapped his strong arms around Ignis and pulled him in deeper. Ignis moaned in surprise as his whole body constricted on itself and he came down Prompto’s throat.

When Ignis released his hair and pulled out, a long sloppy trail of semen and saliva connected the two of them. Ignis was flush from his ribs to his hairline as Prompto watched him regain his composure. It was quite the sight. Blown out blue eyes looked down at him before glancing at the other two moving on his lower half.

Prompto looked down and watched as Gladio rode him aggressively while Noctis fucked into him with wanton desperation. He watched as Noct’s brow furrowed beneath brunette hair and green eyes glazed over. “Gods, Prom…” he choked out an instant before Gladio grabbed him by the hair and mashed their lips together. Noctis moaned desperately into the blonde’s lips as he came.

It set off a chain reaction as Gladio’s other hand was moving in a blur on his own cock. Noctis leaned in and bit his lip hard enough that Gladio yelped in surprise and came too. He clenched down on Prompto impossibly hard as he spilled himself all over Noct’s toned stomach.

The last push was when Ignis leaned forward and pinched both of Prompto’s nipples at once.

He choked on his own breath and came into the blonde a second time.

Gladio moaned at the feeling and swiveled his hips around at the sensation. Prompto had to hold him still for a moment as his eyes rolled back in his head. His nerves were all firing at once and he couldn’t take any more.

A moment later Gladio stood up and Noctis pulled out as Prompto chose to just lay there for a moment. Ignis, still beside him, moved his head so that he was resting on his thigh. He closed his eyes while the strategist ran his fingers through his hair. “You alright?” Ignis asked

Prompto caught his breath and draped an arm over his eyes. “Never better.”

~

The next morning Prompto woke up sore, groggy, and admittedly a little hungover. After so many orgasms he was probably dehydrated. He was also really, really warm. He opened his eyes and looked down to see raven hair just below his chin. Prompto lifted one arm and ran his fingers through the dark locks before he realized that his arms were no longer tattooed. He blinked a few times and wiggled his fingers before tapping Noct on the shoulder. “Hey, Noct. Wake up.”

The prince groaned and shoved his hand away. “Too early.”

“Noct,” he tapped again. “We’re back to normal.”

Blue eyes snapped open before Noctis lifted his head. “Holy shit, we are.”

The mattress shifted and Gladio sat up to Prompto’s left. He hadn’t even realized he was there. The larger man looked down at his own naked torso and glanced under the blankets before sighing in relief. “Thank the Six.” He flexed and kissed both biceps. “I miss you two.”

“Hey. It’s not that bad being m-ahhh!” Prompto winced as he sat up. He felt like he’d been turned inside out and put back together again. He groaned in half pleasure half pain as he remembered the view of his body riding that enormous dick last night. He laid back down and watched as Gladio slid out of bed and looked around the room for his briefs. Prompto laughed quietly to himself when he saw the remnants of hand prints on the larger mans toned ass.

“Where’s Ignis?” asked Noct.

As if on cue, the strategist manifested in the doorway in only his dark purple sleep pants and a cup of coffee in hand. He actually had a smirk on his face. “Morning.” Prompto’s smile deepened. He’d never seen Ignis so relaxed in his life. “I took the liberty of ordering room service. It should be here shortly, so I expect to see the two of you vertical in the next few minutes.”

Noctis only groaned and flopped his head back into the pillow next to Prompto. “Why so bossy this morning?”

“Don’t blame me, Noct. I was prince for a day and apparently ‘His Highness does what His Highness wants’.” A grin tugged at Ignis’ lips as he sipped his coffee.

Prompto burst out laughing while Noct turned a shade of red.

Gladio made his way to the doorway and wrapped an arm around the strategists middle as he passed. The shield placed a long lazy kiss on Ignis lips before asking, “Is there any more coffee?”

Ignis nodded before following him into the living room. “Yes. I made a whole pot. How do you take it?”

 _‘Like a champ!’_ Prompto said in his head and smiled at his own joke. He lay there for a few lingering moments before Noctis rolled over and wrapped an arm around him. A few seconds later the prince leaned up and kissed him. Surprised, Prompto’s heart fluttered in his chest. Earlier with the whole body swap it was Ignis’ lips he was kissing with Gladio’s mouth, but now it was really _him_ and really _Noct_. No potions, no excuses. The kiss got a little deeper before Noct’s tongue requested entrance. Prompto happily welcomed it as they made out lazily until they heard the knock on the hotel room door for breakfast.

Noct pulled away, slightly flushed and half hard against Prompto’s thigh. Most of Prompto wanted to close the door and have his way with Noctis right then and there, to hell with a cold breakfast, but when he moved his body had other ideas. He winced again. “Hey Noct, could you see if we have any elixirs left?”

Noctis nodded, understandably. “Yeah, lemme check.”

Ironic that even after all this, he would still be dipping into their potions supply.

Oh well… fuck it.

 

~X~

 

That was a wild fucking ride. Thanks for taking it with me :3


End file.
